The proposed research project will use two data sets to investigate certain short-term effects of adolescent childbearing. One data set includes county vital registration data (fetal deaths and live births) linked to marriage registration data and to health clinic prenatal and immunization records; the other consists of clinical records from a local community health center. The study has the following objectives: (1) develop specifications of a comprehensive model of the impact of health services on the short-term effects of adolescent childbearing; (2) estimate selected short-term effects of adolescent childbearing; (3) analyze the limitations of the data used; (4) evaluate the components of the impact model. A number of hypotheses will be tested, concerned with consequences of adolescent childbearing for the infant (e.g., fetal death, infant mortality, low birth weight, poor postnatal care) and also for the mother within a short period after the pregnancy (subsequent pregnancy intervals, educational continuance, marital status). Most of the hypotheses will be tested by comparing the frequency of the dependent variable of age-at-first-birth cohorts, controlling multivariately for a number of background and program variables, using linear categorical data analysis. Hypotheses will be tested on one or both data sets (separately). The significance of the proposed research lies not only in providing answers to the specific hypotheses but also in serving as a model for data record linkage techniques which may be applied to other, broader settings.